Any of a number of manners exists today for an account owner to deposit monetary funds into her account. The account owner can enter a financial institution entity and interact face-to-face with a teller of the financial institution entity. The account owner may deposit cash, checks, or other forms of monetary funds into her corresponding account by giving the monetary funds to the teller. Other manners include depositing cash and/or checks at an automated teller machine associated with the financial institution entity, transferring monetary funds from one account to another account in an online environment, and/or other manners. However, the account owner must present some form of identification in order to make a deposit.
In order to allow a non-account owner to make a deposit into the account of the owner, the owner is required to present the account number to the non-account owner. For example, an owner can provide a pre-printed deposit slip to the non-account holder to make a deposit; however, the pre-printed deposit slip includes the account number of the owner, in additional to other sensitive information of the owner. Such a non-account owner is required to provide some form of identification to deposit monetary funds, even with a pre-printed deposit slip. A needed exists for a mechanism to allow a non-account holder to deposit monetary funds into the account of the owner.
Many financial institutions that offer checking and savings accounts also offer credit card accounts to potential customers. Individuals with a checking and/or savings account may receive an access card, such as an automated teller machine (ATM) card, for use at an ATM. Yet, individuals with a credit card account, but no checking and/or savings account, do not receive such as access card. As such, if the individual with the credit card account desires to make a credit card payment, she is required to submit a payment by mail and/or telephone. A need exists for a mechanism to allow a credit card account holder to deposit monetary funds for a credit card account at an automated teller machine.